


Exodus Extras

by keita52



Series: Battlestar Normandy [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Deleted Scenes, F/M, First time with an alien, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: Half-chapters, deleted scenes, and everything else that doesn't fit in the main narrative of Exodus Into Fire.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says above: this is a section of Exodus Into Fire that’s essentially optional reading. If you like first encounters and turian-human smut, or if you just want more Kara, keep reading!

Septimus wound his way through the crowd with what Kara thought must be practiced ease. Kara felt a momentary flare of panic when they went back down the stairs, but instead of turning right and heading back to the bar, Septimus lead the two of them in a loop so that they were below the stairs. Kara was relieved that Ash wouldn’t see her; she  _really_ didn't want to explain herself. Better if Ash just never knew that this had happened.

Better if _no one_ ever knew that this had happened.

Septimus lead them straight towards a door marked "Private". There was a single asari standing casually near the door, but that casual air vanished when she saw that they were heading in her direction.

"Hello, my dear," Septimus said, raising his omni-tool. "One dextro-levo kit, and one room."

 _Interesting._ Nightclub, bar, and by-the-hour motel, all in one. Kara's respect for Aria T'Loak went up a notch.

A soft chime sounded from the asari's omni-tool. "Of course. Thank you very much, sir. Room 14 is reserved for your use. The dextro-levo kit is on the bedside table."

"Thank _you_ ," Septimus purred. Kara looked at the ground, doing her best to appear naive and forgettable. It was probably unnecessary; she suspected that the asari saw enough people of all the different species on the Citadel that she couldn't possibly remember individual faces.

Not to mention that the time for caution was probably _before_ she agreed to go to the equivalent of a motel room with a stranger, not _after_.

In spite of all of that, Kara felt excited as she followed Septimus down the hall to Room 14. She was going to be the first Colonial to frak one of the new aliens in this part of space, which was probably not as big of an achievement as she felt it was, but what the hell. Take the little pleasures where you could find them, right?

The door to Room 14 clicked open as Septimus approached, and Kara followed him inside. The door closed behind them with another click.

Septimus dropped her hand, walking over to the bedside table and grabbing the dextro-levo kit. He opened it and tossed a thin tube to Kara. "Rub that on your legs and around your crotch," he said. "It'll help with chafing."

 _That's a thing?_ Kara barely restrained herself from asking the question out loud. _Of course it is. There's a gods-damned_ kit _that comes_ standard _in these rooms for hookups just like this one._ She'd have to ask Ash what the whole dextro-levo thing was. Preferably without giving away that this had ever happened.

Kara tried not to feel self-conscious as she stripped out of her borrowed Alliance casuals. The room was pleasantly warm, and Septimus was busy removing his own clothes. After kicking her pants and (boring white) underwear away, Kara unscrewed the cap on the tube and squeezed out some of the cream onto her right hand. She rubbed it onto her inner thighs as instructed, then looked up at Septimus.

Her earlier impression of a lean, angular body was confirmed. She let her gaze trail from head to toe, noting the different curves and ridges that gave him definition. He had spurs coming out from the backs of what should have been his knees. He had three hands and three toes — like the quarians, she remembered suddenly.

"Like what you see?" Septimus asked, tilting his head to the side. His skin was the same color as the unpainted areas on his face.

Kara stepped forward and touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of it. Following some vague instinct, her fingers traced a gentle path down his mandible. "Mmm, yes," Septimus said softly, and there was no mistaking the eager anticipation in his voice. "That _is_ a sensitive area, Kara."

She grinned. "Giving me a chance to even the playing field, hmm?"

"I find one-sided encounters to be a bit dull. Well, at least for the _first_ time. There are certain circumstances where that might be just the thing …"

Kara filed that away under _reasons to seek Septimus out again_ and kept her hand moving downward, keeping her touch light and playful. She found a few more sensitive areas on his chest, and was delighted by the discovery that those curving hips of his were one giant erogenous zone.

Septimus returned the favor by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, allowing her to feel the press of his erection against her bare skin. _Oh good, that's consistent,_ she thought, and felt like kicking herself for not having given that any consideration before. So many things that one took for granted when one only stuck to humans…

He bent his head and kissed her again, more passionately than he had on the dance floor. Kara kissed him back, a part of her noting the differences in how turians and humans kissed. Did turians normally do that, or was that something that they adapted to on behalf of their human and asari partners?

She squashed that part of her that was asking stupid questions. It was just getting in the way of her enjoyment. Which was the whole _frakking_ reason for doing this, after all.

Kara drew her hands back up Septimus' side, feeling the hard ridges of his body. His hands stayed right where they were, pinning her in place, as both of their bodies heated up from the close contact. She slid her hands under his arms and up his back. He growled in appreciation, moving his head back just a hair so he could nip at her lower lip. Kara made a pleased sound before sliding her tongue into his mouth, exploring, cataloging the differences.

As their kisses grew even hotter, they found themselves moving towards the room's wide bed. Septimus fell backwards and pulled her down with him. She swung her legs over his torso, straddling him, her hands closing around his erect penis. Septimus moaned, arching into her touch, his hands coming up to press against her breasts. She tilted her head back and let out a long breath, feeling her entire body tingle with anticipation.

"Kara," Septimus growled, lifting his head off the bed, his hands moving around to rest on her back as he shifted his legs apart. He slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed, his erection resting against her inner thigh. His breath was hot against her neck.

Oh, there wouldn't be any of _that._ She dropped her hands to his hips and shifted her body forward and upwards, balancing herself just over his tip for a moment before sliding herself down. Septimus groaned, the sound of it seeming to resonate through her body, then barked out a laugh. "You're quite — the fierce — one," he huffed out in between back-and-forth motions.

Kara moved forward the tiniest amount, testing his response, the range of motion that she had to work with. She was rather pleased with what she found, and increased her pace. "You — have — no — idea." She dipped her head down, stealing a kiss from him before pulling herself back up.

Gods, but it felt so good to lose herself in this, in the focused pleasure of the here and now — a hard body beneath hers, her head thrown back, her breath coming in short gasps, her moans coming in time with the motion of her hips. She laughed in delight as Septimus' grip loosened, his fingers spreading out. The motions sent electric bursts of desire through her, holding in position for only a moment so that she could better enjoy it —

Then a growl from Septimus reminded her that she wasn't the only one who was enjoying themselves, and she quickened her pace, a wicked smile on her face. Her need was burning hot, making her motions even faster and harder than before. A throaty moan escaped her, signaling the beginning of her climax. Septimus' answering growl kept her moving, even faster than before, heedless of whether or not it would be comfortable for him —

But he didn't seem to mind. She felt the heat of his body increasing, a pressure building in her chest until it could no longer be contained —

And then Septimus froze in place, pushing up against her, and she felt his seed spilling into her. She pressed herself against him in response and moaned, the sound loud and heartfelt. They stayed together, gasping, for a few long moments.

Then she pulled herself off of him, flashing a grin to take any sting out of what might seem too much of a callous or impersonal gesture. "My friend will be looking for me soon," she said.

"Ah, naturally you don't wish to be missed." Septimus folded his arms behind his head. "Your penance for running off so quickly is to let me know when you next visit the Citadel."

"I can do that," Kara responded easily, her grin growing even broader. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Could you — uh, give it a few minutes before you follow me out —"

"Discretion. Of course." Septimus nodded. "I find myself very glad that you sought out a turian, Kara."

"I'm glad it was you that I bumped into." Kara pulled the bathroom door shut behind her. That had been _exactly_ what she needed.

And no one ever had to know.


End file.
